


pictures of spring

by frolickingangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Spring(n.) - a common euphemismor: a nsfw drabble dump of filthy viktuuri things





	1. vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> basically all the kinks and filth with less than 900 words will go here. in case it's fluff you want, i have a [sfw drabble dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476799/chapters/41158949) too!
> 
> significant warnings will be in chapter notes. for this first chapter, it's just your ice cream eating cliché i got from [otpprompts.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/169040304224/imagine-person-a-eating-a-popsicle-and-person-b) honestly, this is just the start and it'll most likely get dirtier from here. consider this a sneak peek~  
>   
> 
> 
> _"Translated literally, the Japanese word_ [shunga](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shunga) _means_ picture of spring; _"spring" is a common euphemism for sex."_
> 
>   
>   
> 

“Viktor, can we get ice cream? Please? The off season has just started.”

An athlete’s diet is no light matter. That and the fact Yuuri gains weight at the slightest exception give Viktor good reasons to withhold ice cream from Yuuri during skating seasons. There’s another reason why Viktor withholds popsicles from Yuuri even off season, but unfortunately, Viktor often forgets what that is.

Viktor can’t even blame his god awful memory for this one. When Yuuri looks up at him with hopeful eyes, fluttering lashes, and cute cheeks for a popsicle, then Viktor would even buy the whole store and kneel at Yuuri’s feet with baskets full of his favorite ice cream flavors.

Except Yuuri laughs at him, merry and bright. “Don’t be silly. I’m happy with just one for today. If you want that much, we can come back tomorrow.”

\-----

“ _Mmh._ So good.”

Ah, yes. _Now_ Viktor remembers.

They’re back home and lounging on the couch with Makkachin. It’s a humid summer day and while Viktor would have rather turned up all of the air conditioners, Yuuri unfortunately found his previous electric bills atrocious ( _“Viktor, we need to do something about this. We spend enough money on water as it is.” “I told you, Yuuri. If you want to save water that much, we could always shower toge—“ “We waste more water that way!”_ ). Hence, the fans and the open windows.

It’s airy, but it doesn’t stop them from sweating through the afternoon. Having Yuuri’s skin covered in with a sheen of sweat drives Viktor crazy enough, but to add a popsicle into the picture as well…

Yuuri puts half of the long treat in his mouth, before he _moans_ and sucks and slides it back out. “ _Hmm_.”

Viktor knows he should finish his own popsicle before it melts all over the floor for Makkachin to eat, but watching Yuuri enjoy something so vaguely phallic makes for a sweet and absolutely sinful treat in and of itself for Viktor.

Honey brown eyes open and twinkle in delight when Yuuri catches Viktor watching, drooling, _wanting_.

“It’s so delicious. I wonder… Is this brand really this good?” Yuuri’s licks up the popsicle to gather white, vanilla sweetness all over his tongue before swallowing. “Or is it because _my Vitya_ gave this to me?”

Viktor’s mouth gapes open like a goldfish. Just when he thinks he’s capable of forming words again, he gasps and almost jolts out of his seat when spikes of pleasure surge up his spine. He drops his gaze only to find Yuuri’s stretched his legs across the couch to rub his bare feet over the obvious tent of Viktor’s pants. Sinful toes curl and trace the outline of Viktor’s half-hard erection.

Thankfully, Makkachin’s too busy with her own dog-friendly ice cream to notice.

“Finish your food, Vitya.” Yuuri emphasizes with another long suck and a heavy-lidded gaze filled with promise. “And I’ll give you something even tastier.”

Viktor’s never shoved a popsicle in his mouth so fast in his life.


	2. sublime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter warnings: Use of handcuffs, blindfold, and ball gag. Daddy kink. Non-verbal safewords.**

The day they discovered Yuuri’s love for sensory deprivation is one of the best moments of Viktor’s life. Because Yuuri is a sight to behold with a pair of leather handcuffs binding his hands together, a blindfold covering his eyes, and a ball gag parting those pretty lips. Viktor drinks him in like a man thirsty for years and Yuuri is the fountain of youth found after a long, arduous journey.

_“Please, Vitenka. It’s been too long since I’ve felt you like this.”_ Viktor shivers at the memory of Yuuri’s words earlier that night. He relaxes back against their bed’s headboard, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri as he keeps Viktor’s cock nice and snug inside of him. Viktor feels Yuuri’s arms tighten their hold around his neck and his thighs shake on either side of Viktor’s waist, but he doesn’t stop moving, doesn’t stop fucking himself on Viktor’s cock, using Viktor in the best way possible for his own pleasure. The keys remain quiet in the tight grip of his hand.

Yuuri is weak for kisses. He loves getting his kisses, willing to do _anything_ — beg, moan, count every whip that comes in contact with his skin — just for Viktor to give him a simple kiss. Viktor knows this and Viktor uses this to their advantage to make their play even better for the both of them.

Viktor _teases_. With his tongue, his teeth, and his own lips, he sucks and nibbles the edges of Yuuri’s lips surrounding the gag — even kissing the little red ball itself — just to drive Yuuri mad with desire.

Viktor repeats this over and over until Yuuri is _whining_ and _whimpering_ , begging not with words but with every delicious arch of his back and every press of his chest against Viktor’s. His hand grips Viktor’s hair tight as he searches blindly for Viktor’s lips even with the gag still firm in its place, forbidding the very connection he needs.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri whines long and loud and _absolutely desperate_ as he nods his head in affirmation.

“Do you think you’ve been good? Do you think you deserve a kiss from daddy?”

Viktor’s hands don’t stop. They only tighten their grip on Yuuri’s hips to quicken the pace of Yuuri’s bouncing up and down his cock. His chest swells with love and pride when Yuuri manages to give him another determined nod.

“I think so too, baby.”

Viktor stops long enough to unclasp the gag from its place. Once it’s off, Viktor doesn’t even let Yuuri close his mouth before he’s shoving his tongue down Yuuri’s throat.

Viktor relishes the way Yuuri screams in delight as he presses him back onto the bed and fucks him good into next week.

**Author's Note:**

> ideas/requests that you want to see added here are welcome!
> 
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/katsucuddles)  
> [tumblr](http://frolickingangels.tumblr.com)


End file.
